eushullyfandomcom-20200223-history
La DEA of Libra:Detailed Walkthrough (P2)
Chapter 2 At the end of Chapter 1, Lefin provided us a Key, which we now have access to the elevator. First playthrough, if Celica has a Goddess Bar of 200 or less, an event will be automatically triggered for Rakuche and Niu after a random battle is engaged. If this is NG+, this event will trigger immediately after a random battle is engaged. Story events will be proceed at this time as Metisana is currently too difficult to beat. Now that the elevator is accessible, simply head to B2 first. The southwest area is now fixed and can be accessed. Loot the 3 items there. Proceed B3 and loot a chest first that contains an armor upgrade for Shuri, then head down to B4. Upon entering B4, Liliem will be introduced. B4 mobs are hard with just Celica (Level 27) and Shuri (Level 20), so getting a few levels is recommended. After entering B4, loot the chest nearby, then proceed forward for an event. Once the event is completed, go to the other side to obtain the chest before entering the inner portion of the dungeon. Once entering, there will be walls that Celica can push. By choosing to push or ignore will determine if Levia encounters any monsters. The outcome will lead to whether or not you will witness her rape event: *Non-Rape Scene: If she engages less than 2 enemies (Push, Ignore, Push) *Rape Scene: If she engages 2 or more enemies. Route Chosen: Engaging 1 enemy (Push, Push, Push) Loot all the chests on the way; one of them will contain a mandatory battle. At the end, there will be a save point. If levels are low, it is wise to engage random encounters until monsters are easier. Move up the stairs and you will fight Liliem. Liliem's weak point is definitely physical attacks. She can be easy or not depending on the duration of the fight as she is rather fast in her attacks. The best strategy is to stack physical defence on Shuri and put her in the front line, while Celica stacks physical attack and performs special physical single targets at the back line. You might need to use some pre-healing here depending on how hard Shuri/Celica gets hit. Both character's innate magical defence should be able withstand Liliem's frost AOE attack if they are full on health. Her abilities (Damage varies due to defence on items/levels) are as follows: *8 Second Cast / 3 second delay: Single target Physical attack that can hit between 550-600+ damage. *11 second cast / 16 second delay: AOE Frost Attack that can do up to 600 damage. *4 Second cast / 3 second delay: 1x5 column physical attack that can hit for 400 damage. This means you never stack the rear and the front person on the same column. *26 second cast / 3 second delay: Single target physical attack. Once she is defeated, simply move further and there will be an event outside. Once the event is over, there will be two new sets of stairs that are accessible. Simply head the stairs going back up. Eventually, you will be at B1 again with a recovery point. There are 3 things you need to do here: #Loots all the chests. #Follow the railway on the east and you will see the guard on the other side. Simply throw the rope to him and he will give you a +3 to level cap. #Get the waterway parts from the sparkling point at the water tank. Now you can use the water tank controls in B2. When done, exit to the town and complete all town events. During the town, engage all events and repeat this process until no events are laid out. Roka's first request was accepted. Also, once all the events are done, Yoruma will provide a key to Celica, where it can be used in B3 to open the large door that leads to the Lion's Mountain. Head to B3, open the door and proceed to the Lion's mountain. Upon entering, the map looks confusing at first, but it isn't so bad. Normal monsters here can be deadly and hit very hard, especially when they like to come in packs of 3-4. It is also important to note that the quest item: 月見草 can only be obtained here. Some of the chests will have a surprise attack from the Griffons. Once you up to an area where there are 4 Griffons guarding, you will not be able to proceed and forced to head back to the town. Speak to Yoruma to proceed with the events. Once the events are over, the 4 Griffons that were blocking will no longer be there, and the boss will be accessible.